Valentine's Day Surprise!
by Totally Kawaii
Summary: [OneShot]Happy Valentine's Day! Ever wondered why Takashi Yamazaki always seems to have his eyes shut? Take a stroll down memory lane as you watch chibi Chiharu and chibi Takashi share their very first… hit? [CxT]


°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Valentine Memories**

**by Totally Kawaii**

_a CardCaptor Sakura oneshot_**  
**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**_Amicule, deliciae, num is sum qui mentiar tibi? _**

_Baby, sweetheart, would I lie to you?_

Apparently yes.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Summary: **Happy Valentine's Day! Ever wondered why Takashi Yamazaki always seems to have his eyes shut? Take a stroll down memory lane as you watch chibi Chiharu and chibi Takashi share their very first… hit?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Couples:**ChiharuxTakashi, with slight SxS and ExT

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Fluffy's Forced Disclaimer: **

_-chains Kawaii to a chair, gags her, and slaps her over the head-_  
Fluffy: You do NOT own CardCaptor Sakura, Clamp, or my car! Now sit and be good!  
Kawaii: Mmmph mmm hmmpphh!!!  
_–slaps head again for good measure-_  
Fluffy: Anyway…I am Kawaii's lawyer and if you have a problem with her make sure to let me know ahead of time so I can get the legal fees and mooch as much money as possible before said client loses. Thankie and have a good day!  
_–slaps Kawaii's head again-_  
Fluffy: ... fun.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Happy Valentine's Day everybody! Fluff and waff for everybody! It's raining fuzzy feelings!**

**Bored, with nothing else to do, I decided to do a one shot. A cute idea inspired from this Latin quote that seems to be 100 percent made for Takashi. Beta'd by my best beta ever NuttPea. Also thank you to my legal representative, Fluffy-chan or Lishi – her account is AmhFluffy… or AmhFluffy13. I forget.**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

It was almost Valentine's Day. Heck, it could have been Valentine's Day and the number of couples making goo-goo eyes at each other wouldn't and _couldn't_ have increased. Sakura and Syaoran were in 'their' corner, making kissy faces over their notes in Math without letting Mizuki-sensei catch on as to exactly why Sakura kept on turning around. But how could she when she was staring aimlessly out the window and paying no attention whatsoever to her job? Thinking about Touya was way more important than this.

Eriol and Tomoyo were vainly trying to hold hands, but that was quite impossible, given the fact that Eriol was about half a meter behind her. Finally, Eriol threw a paper ball at Sakura's head, pleading to switch seats; Sakura readily agreed. The only response Kaho gave to the loud screeching of the chairs as they traded places was a wistful sigh. All the couples, including our own SxS and TxE, resumed their P.D.A.

Thank God the bell rang just at that very moment. Kaho was out of there before anyone could say "banana"… not that anyone wanted to. Sakura drifted over to her boyfriend's table 'suprisingly'. Eriol and Tomoyo were not _officially_ 'on', but from the way they were acting, God knew that it was only a matter of time. Virtually everyone was coupled up, excluding Rika – still quietly smiling for Terada-sensei – and, of course…

"Did you know – "

**BAM!**

"Lies! They're all lies!"

Takashi Yamazaki's usual phrase was once again interrupted by Chiharu Mihara's cry… and the resonant thud of her giant mallet.

Everyone sweatdropped as they watched the spunky teenager seize her cousin's ear in a deadly grip. This had already become like clockwork to not only their particular 8th grade class, but the entire school.

Chiharu growled in annoyance as she dragged him off, ready to yell at him and – if provoked enough – cause yet another bump to appear on his already-lumpy head.

She found herself recalling she thought back to the brief eight years when she hadn't had to put up with such a burden – or a relief from boredom. She couldn't remember most of it, of course, but the little she _did_ remember was dull and uneventful.

She had to remember to thank Takashi for the relief he gave her each day. Chiharu remembered that fateful day…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_**Flashback**_

The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and everyone in the small town of Tomoeda was happy – no, seriously. Wait – scratch that – everyone except for a particularly adorable young girl sitting glumly in a blooming garden. It wasn't the garden that was annoying little Chi so much as the fact that she had to leave the recreation of Eden.

Her mother's sister, Aunt Hikari, was coming with her son – about Chi's own age – today. Of course, Chi had to become respectable to greet the guests.

"Chiharu Mihara," scolded her mother Ayame in annoyance, scooping the 5-year-old in her arms. The pigtailed child smiled sweetly. "No, that's not going to work on me today, darling. I'm in too much of a hurry. Kari will be arriving any minute now and you're not even dressed."

Chi had gone through torture (in the form of being stuffed in the most adorable little dresses) hundreds of times already. She was used to being all dolled up during these tea parties, but still loathed them all vehemently. _Mommy should bring over funner kids. Not people that make Chi sleepy._

Walking primly towards the sounds of tinkling laughter, she was surprised how quickly it turned into alarmed shrieks – especially without Chi, the resident troublemaker, present.

Without a second thought to her poor, soon-to-be-blistered feet inside the all-too-'proper' shoes, she sprinted towards the noise. In the middle of all the chaos was a boy with a mop of dark hair. His eyes were the most amazing shade of cerulean… but the grin plastered all over his pale face freaked the poor little girl out a little. She backed away cautiously. _Freaky smile! Chi doesn't like his smile… Mommy!_

"Chiharu, dear," a strange woman hugged her very proper niece, smiling. Chi withdrew quickly, unfamiliar with her aunt. "Tak, meet your cousin. Isn't she so neat and proper?"

From her blocked view, Chi could vaguely make out the flickering expressions on the boy's face. _Chi wonders if Tak fun. People that make Chi sleepy aren't much fun._ The woman finally let go of her and flashed a smile at her sister.

"Chiharu, why don't you play with Takashi?" Ayame softly suggested with a 'you-better-distract-him-and-not-let-him-break-anything-or-no-more-pixie-sticks-for-you look' (**Come on, everyone has gotten this look one or more times in their childhood, right? I know I have**). "Maybe you'd like to take a look at the gardens, Takashi?"

And, little did Chiharu know, from the otherwise quiet boy came three words that wound haunt her for the rest of her life. "Did you know…?"

**BAM!**

Everyone looked at Hikari weirdly and sweatdropped. The mother had whacked her child on the head. It wasn't soft, either, and _had_ to have hurt. She laughed weakly, shrinking anime-style under the bewildered looks.

"There was a… fly on his head…?" she explained.

Everyone accepted this pathetic excuse more or less willingly. Chi's eyes widened as her aunt leaned towards her and whispered, "They're lies. All lies, I tell you."

"Lies?" Chi echoed disbelievingly.

Her aunt nodded gravely, looking around to make sure everyone else was well and truly deep into their conversations. They were, and much too engrossed in the trivial things in life to notice the three.

Takashi, who had overheard, couldn't resist giving his own input. "Did you know that lies were originally told in Mayan communities as a sign of respect?"

He was unusually smart, even at that age, and his ability to pronounce otherwise difficult words normally astounded others into almost believing in what he said. Or at least they froze in awe before registering his pathetic fibs – but not Chi.

**bam!**

A soft _wham_ later, a small mound appeared on Takashi's head as Chi unconsciously slammed her fist onto his crown. Takashi was indifferent, save a wince as his eyes shut in pain. His mother looked at her niece approvingly.

"Nice reflexes, Chiharu. I can tell you're a natural at this. I can see this is _destined_ to go into your hands." She ceremoniously handed Chi a giant mallet.

The girl, not even six, looked at the huge thing doubtfully. She hardly could lift something _half_ its size, and as the proper, demure child, she was hardly one prone to violence. That hit on the head was something totally uncalled for and unlike her. Chi also wasn't all that strong in the first place.

"Did you know that mallets were made by the Ephesians to scare chickens?" An adrenaline rush filled every fiber of Chiharu Mihara and gave her superhuman strength. With all her might, she grabbed hold of the mallet like there was no tomorrow and slammed it down on Takashi's head.

**BAM!**

Hikari Yamazaki smiled broadly. She had found her dear Takashi's soul mate – not that either of the two knew it yet. Holding Chi delicately in one hand and Takashi in the other, she led them to a secluded wing of the mansion.

"Now Chi, darling, why don't we practice hitting your cousin some more?"

_**End Flashback**_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Takashi winced as he tried to open his eyes. After the torture his mother made him go through in that area, all the strength he had been using to squeeze his eyes shut to ease the pain had melded them together permanently.

At least it had stopped him from telling lies – for a few weeks at least. Takashi _eventually_ learned to see through the slits. He glanced at Chiharu, who was pulling on his ear.

Oh God, he'd loved her ever since she had drummed her fist, without thinking, over his head. After eight years, he had finally gathered enough courage to admit that he had a teeny, tiny – okay, _really_ huge – crush on her.

"Chi, did you know-" and the accursed mallet was connected to his cranium even before Chiharu had time to digest the words.

"Lies, Takashi, all lies," Chiharu told him pointedly, still keeping a strong grip on his ear.

"Even if I told you that I've liked you since forever?" asked Takashi with the trademark grin that had freaked Chiharu out so much, so long ago.

Chiharu stopped dead and looked down at him. "Really?" she asked, struggling to keep a squeal from her tone. _Oh my God – and I haven't even made chocolate yet!!! And Valentine's Day is TOMORROW!!! Sakura and Tomoyo probably have already… OH MY GOD!!!_

Long in the shadow of her cousin, the third most popular boy in school (as the best friend of Syaoran and Eriol), she had already given up hope for anyone to notice her.

"Yeah, and I would be honored if you'd be my girlfriend," Takashi confirmed as he yanked his ear from Chiharu's loosening grasp. He stood up – a few inches taller than Chiharu's 5'6 – and leaned forward.

The whole gang – Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Naoko, Meiling, the two's respective boyfriends, and Rika – leaned on the door as Takashi's lips met Chiharu's. An almost inaudible sigh erupted from all the girls as the sweet kiss ended.

"Sure," Chiharu replied genkily, still not over the fact that she had a boyfriend… even if it was her cousin and childhood friend who couldn't tell the truth if it came up and bit him on the as– ahem.

This otherwise sweet moment was disrupted by – "Did you know…"

**BAM!**

**bam! bam! bam! bam! bam!**

"Owwwww!"

All the boys sweatdropped for the second time that day as Takashi howled with pain. The combination of Chiharu's practiced aim and all the other girls' rage-fueled pummels resulted in quite exquisite agony. That would teach him not to mess up such a beautiful moment.

"I'm sorry, Chiharu – and everyone else. Chi, you're the love of my life, my soul mate and sole reason for living! Will you forgive me?"

"I guess…" Chiharu consented with an exasperated moan.

"Good, because did you know forgiveness was originally the first step in Etruscan cultures for a sacrificial ceremony?"

**BAM!**

"Owwwww! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! _OWWWW_!!!!"

Everybody groaned in exasperation. Some things just never changed… and, with any luck, never will.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Yay! I had so much fun writing this. Review, but don't flame, please! ****Happy Valentine's Day everybody!!! (Especially to people in Australia, who are probably sleeping now at 3 am, February 14, when I posted this on. O.o )  
**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**  
**

"_**It's scary when the quiet ones freak out" **_

–**_random kid _**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**_  
_**


End file.
